Elise's Clefairy
Clefairy is one of Elise's Pokémon. Clefairy was Elise's starter Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Ian Elise received Clefairy as a Cleffa in the past, it evolving into a Clefairy later. Prior to their debut, Elise discovered that Clefairy is not a Normal type Pokémon like it was originally thought, but instead a new type all together, which she and Professor Oak named the Fairy type. In Vs. Sandshrew, Elise features Clefairy at a research exposition to advertise the newly discovered type. However, Team Rocket appears, trying to steal Clefairy. This is when Ian arrives and rescues Clefairy, it happily hopping back to her. In Vs. Oddish, Elise used Clefairy in its first battle against a wild Oddish. Elise stumbles at first, but she remembers Ian's techniques, and uses the Fairy type move Disarming Voice. She manages to defeat and capture the Oddish. In Vs. Bulbasaur, Elise lets Clefairy and Oddish out for lunch. In Vs. Hitmonchan, Clefairy competes in its first battle against a Hitmonchan. Elise and Clefairy are scared at first, but with Fighting moves doing little damage and Clefairy activating its Cute Charm ability, they managed to win. They learned that Fairy moves are strong against Fighting types, and that Clefairy was Female. In Vs. Golduck, Elise chooses Clefairy to help fight against Cobalt and his Golduck and Pidgeot. They struggle at first, but upon being immune to Pidgeot's Twister attack, they gain a confidence boost. In Vs. Kimberly, Clefairy is seen with all of the other Pokémon. In Vs. Poliwrath, Clefairy is used to battle a Poliwrath to get the newly hatched Togepi back., using her type advantage. They win. Pokémon Tales: Elise In Vs. Dunsparce, Clefairy uses its Flash to light up the Dark Cave. This allowed Ian to capture a Dunsparce. In Vs. Unown, Clefairy uses the move Flash to unlock an entry way in the Ruins of Alph. Clefairy later battles Butch's Hitmontop, her Cute Charm activating. In Vs. Koffing, Clefairy is chosen to fight Team Rocket in the Slowpoke Well. She helps battle a group of Koffing, and is defeated by a Sludge Bomb. This makes Elise begin to realize that Fairy types are weak to Poison type moves. In Vs. Beedrill, Elise uses Clefairy's Flash to light up the Ilex Forest so she can see. She then fights off a horde of Beedrill, defeated by a Poison Sting attack. This confirms that Fairy types are weak to Poison types. In Vs. Lugia 1, Clefairy is used to battle Cassidy's Houndour. But, the combination of its Rage Crown and super effective Smog attack defeats Clefairy. In Vs. Nidorina, Clefairy is used to battle Gary's Umbreon, to prove its type effectiveness. Clefairy learns Meteor Mash during the battle, but its Steel type disadvantage is revealed when she is defeated by Umbreon's Iron Tail. In Vs. Muk, Clefairy is used to battle Petrel's Muk. However, it is too strong, and defeats her and Ian's Cyndaquil in the same blow. In Vs. Red Gyarados, Clefairy battles Ariana's Arbok, holding her own. Ariana is defeated, but the end result is not shown. In Vs. Mewtwo 2, Clefairy has a rematch against Ariana's Arbok. During the battle, Clefairy learns a new undiscovered move, which Elise names Dazzling Gleam. Clefairy defeats Arbok, and prevents Ariana from escaping. In Vs. Gary 1, Clefairy spars briefly with Ian's Charizard to show off its new Dazzling Gleam attack to Professor Oak, the group realizing that Fire types resist Fairy moves. Elise and Clefairy then train with Ian and his Mr. Mime, in order to teach it Dazzling Gleam. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Mirage of a Journey, Clefairy battles against Abi's Kirlia, easily beating it. She had been used in several battles the last few days, and is tired. She later battles against Hansen's Shedinja and Ninjask along with Granbull and Corsola. Clefairy is able to defeat one of the Ninjask, but is defeated by Shedinja. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Karen, Clefairy is Elise's third Pokémon against Myron for the Gym Leader test. She is called out by Ursaring's Roar, which started a chain reaction of Clefairy taking heavy damage from Spikes and Future Sight. Clefairy survived the onslaught, and quickly defeated Ursaring. She battled Misdreavus next, being confused. Misdreavus used Perish Song, setting a three term limit. Clefairy manages to land a blow despite being confused, and defeats Misdreavus before Perish Song activates. She battled against Karen's Umbreon. The two are overall even, Clefairy able to block and counter Umbreon's attacks. Umbreon reveals Moonlight, allowing it to heal. Clefairy shows off its newest attack Moonblast, which overpowers Umbreon and eventually defeats it. In Fairy in Sync, Clefairy battles against John's Infernape in Synchro evolution. Despite Infernape's immense speed, Clefairy was able to dodge and consistently land heavy blows. They discovered that John took damage each time Infernape did, and had one final clash. Both Pokémon remained standing, but Elise called an end to the match. Pokémon Tales: Silver In Vs. Clefairy, Clefairy is chosen to battle against Silver's Marowak. Clefairy takes the immediate advantage with Silver distracted and lands several quick and powerful blows. Marowak is unable to land a blow or block attacks, until Silver recollected himself. Then, the two clash and Clefairy defeats Marowak. However, Clefairy takes heavy damage from the single attack that Marowak lands. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Clash of the Fairies, Clefairy plays with children Elise is watching over. She battles against Violet's Eevee, overpowering her easily. Eevee triggers a Golden Tackle attack, which Clefairy breaks with Dazzling Gleam. Clefairy emerges victorious. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Hoe Down at the Gala Reception! Ladies Night Out, Clefairy first appears defeating a Morpeko. She then teamed up with Abi's Gardevoir to battle Silver's Cacturne and Dawn's Rapidash. Clefairy hits Cacturne with Moonblast and defeats him. However Cacturne had used Destiny Bond, causing Clefairy to faint as well. Known Moves A Random Pokémon Show Clefairy appears as one of Elise's main Pokémon that appears. * In The Most Awesome Tournament Ever Part 1, Elise uses Clefairy against Iris' Dragonite. She wins easily. * In The Most Awesome Blooper Tournament Ever, Elise uses Clefairy to battle Dawn's Piplup. She won with one attack. Known Moves Trivia * Most of what is known of the Fairy type in the Pokémon Tales series come from training and battles with Clefairy. * Clefairy was the first Pokémon to have both its Gender and Ability confirmed. * Clefairy is the fourth Pokémon in the franchise to learn a new move in a special. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Elise's Pokémon Category:Fairy Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon